


Play Rough

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Backstory, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Guzma reminisces on the events that led to meeting his golisopod.
Relationships: Guzma & Guzma no Gusokumusha | Guzma's Golisopod, Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Series: Jolly Rogers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Play Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 5

Some time had past since Moon went on her way with Incineroar in tow. Guzma felt a lot better than normal just having those few extra hours of sleep.

Just as he closed his eyes to try and steal a little bit more time for himself, his stomach growled and twisted.  


"Ah shit, I gotta eat... hey Goli, you hungry t-"  


But he stopped himself realizing the enormous bug was no longer in the room. At some point he must of skittered out while his trainer wasn't looking.  


"Golisopod!" he called out.

Where'd he run off too?  


Guzma stood up to go look for him when the door opened. Golisopod skurried up the tower looking pleased with himself.  


"Where did you go, silly bug?" asked Guzma.  


"Krrrrk! K! K!" the pokémon chattered joyfully before handing him something wrapped up in foil.  


Guzma took the object. It felt slightly warm through the aluminum sheet. His mouth watered in a Pavlovian response to the warmth in his hands. He tore into it, revealing a delectable-looking Big Malasada.  


Guzma grinned.

He set the food onto his lap and reached up, placing his hands on either side of the golisopod's head. He then closed his eyes and leaned forward, touching the Water/Bug type's forehead to his own in a gesture of gratitude1. The creature clicked and whistled amicably.  


"Goli," he said, "You read my Tapu fuckin' mind!"  


He let go and snatched up his Malasada, wasting no time to take a huge bite.  


"Arceus! Fuck that's good!" he exclaimed throwing his head back vigorously, partly because he hasn't eaten in way too long and partly just to be overly dramatic for Golisopod's sake.  


He tore a piece off and held out his hand to offer the pokémon some.  


"Wanna bite, Brother?"  


Instead of taking the piece, the bug gently poked and stroked the hand that held it, which had been bandaged up after the little incident a few hours earlier, with his plum colored mouth parts.  


"Krrree... krikiki?"  


"Don't worry bud, I'll be fine. I've had worse than this," he reassured him, giving him some scratches.  


Golisopod then placed his second, smaller fore leg onto Guzma's injured hand. There was an old but healed fracture in the exoskeleton running all the way from the claw up to the first joint. Guzma began to trace the scar up and down with his bandaged fingers.  


"I know, getting hurt is no fun... I still remember that day."  


It seemed so strange to the Team Skull Boss who would have trouble remembering what day of the week it was; the day he met Golisopod was so clear in his memory, despite being so many, many years ago.  


~~~

"C'mon Guzma!" called out a thin boy, about the age of eight and wearing a base ball cap and glasses, as he ran ahead through the maze of Lush Jungle's trees and foliage, "I saw it this way!"  


The white haired boy of the same age followed closely behind, a bug net propped up on his shoulder.

He pursed his lips. He was feeling unsettled. This was a dangerous part of the jungle. The totem would not be pleased to find a couple of kids running amok in her forest...

"Keep up slowpoke! I don't know how long it will stay there!" the other called back over his shoulder as he ascended a large hill, "You know how easily they spook! Better hurry or I'll just catch it for myself!"

"No fair!" huffed Guzma, breathless from climbing the steep slope, "You don't have to carry the net!"  


The other boy turned back toward Guzma, sticking out his tongue and pulling down his bottom eyelid. Consequently, he did not see the large tree root in front of him. He landed on it with just the back edge of his heel, causing him to slip and tumble backwards down the hill.  


He plummeted through the jungle understory until finally rolling to a stop at the base of the slope.  


"Brother!"2 exclaimed Guzma, dropping his net and hurrying down to the boy's side.

Guzma knelt down on the forest floor over the boy, unsure of what to do next. The boy was laying face down in the brush.

The fair-skinned boy felt his stomach drop.  


His companion's cap had come off revealing his coal-black, medium length hair which laid spread out on the ground. It swayed gently in the Alola breeze. His rich, russet-brown limbs laid unmoving in the jungle leaves.  


"Brother!" he pleaded, "Can you hear me, brother?!"  


He stirred and managed to turn his head just enough to look upon Guzma with one eye.  


"Guzma..." he said weakly, "Come... closer..."  


"Yes my brother! What is it?"  


He lowered his ear down near the boy's mouth, his ivory locks glittering in the speckled sunlight that filtered through the tree tops.  


"My brother..." the boy began in a hushed tone, placing a shaky hand on Guzma's shoulder, "I need you to do one thing for me. Please, I beg of you."  


"Of course! What is it! Anything for you!"  


The boy gazed up at him, his dark eye glisitening like an obsidian jewel.  


"I need you to... to..."  


He now set his other hand hesitantly on Guzma's hand.  


Unexpectedly, he snapped his head to completely face Guzma.  


_**"Say Drampa."**_  


Before he knew it, Guzma was no longer stooping over his injured friend, he was looking up at the tree tops both wrists pinned together and to the ground directly above his head. The boy was over top of him and straddling him, grinning like a sableye in a room full of gems.  


One hand free, he began mercilessly tickling Guzma's sides and stomach.  


The helpless boy howled with laughter, squirming desperately to be free of this torture.  


"Say it! Say Drampa!"  


"No *wheezing* freaking way! Let go!"

He tried to wriggle and kick his legs, but the boy had them locked together within his own like a vise grip.  


"I'll let go when you say Drampa!"  


After a few more moments of struggling, he gave in.  


"Ok! *laughter* Drampa! Drampa! Get off of me!"  


At last he was released from his torment; both boys laid in the understory giggling like maniacs.  


Eventually they sat up, regaining their composure. Very quickly, it dawned on Guzma what just happened.  


"Kukui, you jerk!" he hollered, "What was that for?!"  


"I dunno," shrugged Kukui as he leaned to the side to grab his cap, which he dusted off on his knee before replacing on his head, "Just seemed too easy."  


Guzma punched him in the arm.  


"I thought you was really hurt..." Guzma muttered, furrowing his brows and tucking his knees up to his chin.  


The other boy sighed.

"I'm sorry Guzma, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine! I promise!"  


He turned towards him and held out his arms to show just a few minor cuts and bruises. He then stretched his hand out in a friendly gesture.  


Guzma relaxed a bit and smiled. He grabbed his friend's hand and bowed his head towards the other.

They pressed their foreheads together for a moment.  


For a fleeting instant, Guzma opened his eyes and saw Kukui's warm, earth-toned eyelids hiding his piercingly dark eyes. The sight filled him with an unusual, warm feeling... except-  


"Brother!" he burst out quickly pulling away, "Your glasses!"  


Kukui brought both hands up to his face, confirming Guzma's concerns. They must have fallen off on the way down.  


"Ugh!" Kukui lamented putting his hands on the top of his head, "Not again! My mom's gonna Sucker Punch me for sure this time!"  


"We'll find them!" Guzma declared, jumping up and offering his hand to Kukui, "I promise!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a reoccurring gesture in the story. I base it off of the hongi greeting used by the Māori people. 
> 
> 2\. I hc that Alolans used 'brother' and 'sister' to refer to one another and those that they've excepted into their culture. They cordially refer to non natives as 'cousin'
> 
> Other notes: the boys refer to each other as 'brother' a lot. They are not actually related as I have described above. They seem to use the phrase almost too much, partly because both grew up in semi-traditional households and partly because they're a couple of little shits that like to be dramatic (something Guzma has not seem to grow out of)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. I'm learning how to use html so I hope it's a little easier to read now. I'll eventually go back and reformat the other sections as well. But don't worry! I still don't know what I'm doing! You can be sure of that!


End file.
